late00searly10sfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip Dorsett
| birth_place = Fort Lauderdale, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 10 | weight_lbs = 192 | high_school = St. Thomas Aquinas (Fort Lauderdale, Florida) | college = Miami (FL) | draftyear = 2015 | draftround = 1 | draftpick = 29 | pastteams = * Indianapolis Colts ( – ) * New England Patriots ( –present) | status = Active | highlights = * Second-team All-ACC (2014) | statweek = | statseason = 2018 | statlabel1 = Receptions | statvalue1 = 95 | statlabel2 = Receiving yards | statvalue2 = 1,237 | statlabel3 = Receiving touchdowns | statvalue3 = 6 | nflnew = phillipdorsett/2552424 | pfr = }} Phillip Dorsett (born January 5, 1993) is an American football wide receiver for the New England Patriots of the National Football League (NFL). He played college football for the University of Miami Hurricanes, and was drafted by the Indianapolis Colts in the first round of the 2015 NFL Draft. Early years Dorsett attended St. Thomas Aquinas High School in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, where he was a two-sport star in football and track. He played as a wide receiver for coach George Smith, and played with future Indianapolis Colts teammate, Duron Carter. He hauled in 30 receptions for 594 yards and nine touchdowns as junior. As a senior, he had 35 receptions for 806 yards and 12 touchdowns in an undefeated season, winning Florida 5A football championship as well as finishing first in the Powerade Fab 50 ESPN Rise national poll. He also returned four kicks for touchdowns. Also a standout track & field athlete, Dorsett was one of the state's top performers in both the sprinting and jumping events. He got personal-best leaps of 7.55 meters (24-7) in the long jump and 14.59 meters (47-9) in the triple jump at the 2011 Louie Bing Classic. He placed second in the 100 meters (10.51 s) and third in the 200 meters (21.26 s) at the 2011 FHSAA District Meet. He recorded a career-best time of 48.32 seconds in the 400 meters at the 2011 BCAA Championships. In addition, he also ran a 4.4-second 40-yard dash and had a 36.5-inch vertical jump at the Under Armour Combine. Dorsett was rated as a three-star recruit by both Rivals.com and ESPN.com. He was ranked as the 45th prospect at his position by ESPNU. He committed to the University of Miami to play college football. Also considered scholarship offers from Florida, Ohio State, North Carolina, and Georgia, among others. College career Dorsett played at Miami from 2011 to 2014. As a true freshman in 2011, he appeared in 12 games. He recorded 14 receptions for 147 yards and a touchdown. As a sophomore in 2012, he played in 12 games with 10 starts and led the team with 58 receptions for 842 yards and four touchdowns. As a junior in 2013, Dorsett played in only eight games due to a knee injury. He finished the year with 13 receptions for 272 yards and two touchdowns. Dorsett started all 13 games his senior season in 2014, recording 36 receptions for 871 yards and 10 touchdowns. Dorsett also ran track at Miami. He competed in the 60-meter dash and posted a best of 6.80 seconds, the fourth fastest time in that event at Miami. Dorsett finished his college career with 121 receptions for 2,132 yards and 17 touchdowns. College statistics Professional career | hand span = 9 | note = All values from NFL Combine }} Indianapolis Colts Dorsett was drafted 29th overall by the Indianapolis Colts in the 2015 NFL Draft. The drafting of Dorsett was a surprise to many analysts and fans, considering Indianapolis already had depth at the wide receiver position, including the recently signed Andre Johnson and Duron Carter, and the selection reportedly upset several Colts players, who thought the team should have instead focused on a defensive player. Dorsett signed a four-year contract with Indianapolis on May 27, 2015. He finished his rookie season with just 18 receptions for 225 yards and one touchdown. New England Patriots On September 2, 2017, Dorsett was traded to the New England Patriots for quarterback Jacoby Brissett. On September 7, Dorsett made his debut as a member of the Patriots in the 42–27 loss to the Kansas City Chiefs. Despite Dorsett having limited playing time, the Patriots reached Super Bowl LII where they would go on to lose 41-33 against the Philadelphia Eagles. Dorsett recorded one catch for 19 yards in the Super Bowl. He finished the season with 12 catches for 194 yards. On May 2, 2018, the Patriots declined the fifth-year option on Dorsett's contract, making him a free agent in 2019. Career statistics Regular season Postseason References External links *Miami Hurricanes bio Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Fort Lauderdale, Florida Category:Players of American football from Florida Category:American football wide receivers Category:Miami Hurricanes football players Category:Indianapolis Colts players Category:New England Patriots players